Nine Words
by MangaSockAttack
Summary: "…but he is already in love with a boy!" 9 words, 28 letters, 11 syllables. Those small, simple, easy little words that could be spoken by a child. The meaning , the order in which the words are strung, is what changes their world. Lucas, Nadia and Matt's reaction. post-Promise, pre-Two Households T for cursing! R
1. Matt

**MSA: Two stories in one day! *le gasp* Well, I was inspired. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the plot of Bare, the characters, the actors, or anything else you recognize. **

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!" _

The words echoed in Matt's head as he stared at the ceiling from his bed. He wasn't sure how he felt. Regret and guilt bubbled in his stomach while fury still clouded his thoughts. All he had wanted at the time was revenge. He was furious, blinded by rage. Jason had beat him for valedictorian and that was the final straw for Matt. Jason always got everything. He got the lead in the play by just showing up, he was top of the class, he had Ivy practically ready to marry him, but what bothered Matt is that he just doesn't care.

"_I didn't know you were auditioning" "I decided this morning" "Just like that?" "Yeah"_

What Matt spends months working for, Jason just wakes up and decides to do. If Jason were working as hard as Matt, then it wouldn't bother him so much.

"_Way to go! You got me pregnant, put THAT in you fucking speech." _

Matt remembered standing outside the door, hearing Ivy beg for Jason to stay with her, hearing her admit she was pregnant, feeling the horror and wrath that consumed him

"_Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." _

The guilt that Matt felt wasn't for Jason, no, Jason deserved every ounce of pain that Matt inflicted on him. It was because of Peter that he felt guilty. Peter who has nothing less than kind to Matt throughout all four years at St. Cecilia's. Peter who had been polite to everyone and helped Matt ace his Calculus exam. Peter who was the most helpful person he had ever met. Matt's actions had hurt Peter, and that's why Matt felt guilty. He had brought a lot of pain onto Peter that Peter didn't deserve.

"_Fuck you, Peter, fuck you!" _

While Jason had been the one to say those words, Matt couldn't help but feel responsible. It was obvious that Peter loved Jason, so much so that Matt wondered why he didn't notice it earlier. He and Peter were in the same boat, they both lost a loved one that night. Physically, Jason and Ivy were still alive, but emotionally, they'd never be there for them anymore. However, Matt still loved Ivy and was certain Peter felt the same.

"_Ivy's pregnant and your boyfriend is the dad! So what does that make you?"_

The words had just spilled out of him in his anger. His mother always used to tell him that when you are angry you had to count to ten before you spoke. Matt never listened. Maybe, just maybe, if Matt had taken her advice they wouldn't be here right now. He would have been able to confront Ivy and Jason with a clearer head and spare Peter.

"_She's what? …what the fuck are you talking about, my boyfriend?"_

Peter had tried to cover it up but the raw emotion in his eyes had been all it took. That little pause, that lasted a second too long, it told Ivy and the others all they needed to know.

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!" _

Those few words tipped their entire world upside down. The words themselves weren't to blame. Those eleven innocent syllables didn't do anything. The emotion, the timing…those were what made those words so harsh.

And if Matt could take them back?

…would he?


	2. Nadia

**MSA: Well, here's to my two awesome reviewers! They inspired me to write the next chapter. This one is about Nadia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Bare were mine… the possibilities are endless~**

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!"_

Nadia stared at the wall cluttered with posters, while her mind raced with thousands of thoughts. She picked up cello and played a few notes, but her heart wasn't in it. A cell phone rested on her left thigh with a photograph lying on her right.

"_I think my mother took this picture, back when were all just friends."_

As Nadia looked down at the picture, she couldn't help but agree with Ivy. Things were so much easier then. Ivy had left the photo out and Nadia had spent several minutes staring at it uncomprehendingly. In the photograph, she was sitting next to Ivy and Tanya, more chubby than fat. Matt stood behind them grinning broadly with Lucas slouching at his elbow. Jason and Peter had their arms slung around each other, smiling at the camera without a care in the world.

"_Peter, I don't know what's going on. You've got to help me."_

Nadia had to admit that that had stung. Ever after all of the chaos of that night, Jason still trusted Peter more than he trusted her. He still looked to him for advice and help even when she was standing right there.

"_You know what, just call me alright? Just call me…." _

Jason wouldn't call, Nadia knew that. He was a runner. He ran from his problems and buried his feelings. He wouldn't open up, even to his own twin sister. However, he seemed to be willing to open up to his...boyfriend.

Boyfriend. The word felt strange in her mouth, but it also felt right. Jason and Peter weren't just friends and Nadia found that she had nothing against that.

_"Am I supposed to love this child? Is it just that simple then?"_

Ivy...poor Ivy. Nadia never thought she'd feel bad for her, but all she felt for the girl right now was pity. Ivy was just a pawn in this game. In the midst of Jason and Peter's fight she had been used and now she had to deal with the consequences, a child. At seventeen, Ivy would have to raise a child. She probably wouldn't be able to go to college or do anything else with her life. At least she could turn to her parents for help.

"_Here's one idea, I'd rule out calling Dad."_

That might be the hardest part, Nadia though as she glanced down at the phone again. The fact that they couldn't depend on their parents or turn to them for help. Jason would probably get disowned immediately. No sympathy, no pity, just a kick out the door. In their hour of need, neither she nor Jason had any adult to turn to for help.

"_I know you'll keep the McConnoll flame burning, love Dad."_

Jason always had it easy. Dad tended to lay off of him a little, after all, he was their star child. Perfect grades, valedictorian, great athlete, he was even going to Notre Dame, something Nadia could never do. After all, even though her grades were good, she wasn't an amazing student. Nadia always seemed second best, nothing ever happened to Nadia. In this situation, Nadia thought, that was a good thing.

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!"_

Those nine harsh words had destroyed her safe little world. If they had been said at any other time or any other place than maybe she would be ok. She honestly had no problem with her brother's sexual orientation. But to find out like this? Now?

And if Nadia could take those words back?

She would in a heartbeat.


	3. Lucas

**MSA: All right! Here is the final chapter of "Nine Words". It has Lucas' take on the events in the song "Promise". I had the hardest time with this one. I kept thinking of how Lucas gave Jason the drugs to OD, but that takes place after "Promise". **

**Also, most of the cast has a depressing solo. Nadia has "A Quiet Night at Home" and witnesses "All Grown Up. Matt sees Jason and Peter's kiss in "Best Kept Secret" he nearly confesses in "Confession" and he sings with Peter in "Are You There?". Lucas is just a drug-dealer with an awesome rap in "Wonderland". **

**I think Lucas is a lot less perceptive then Matt and Nadia and probably hadn't noticed anything between Peter and Jason.**

**This was super hard to right because I disagree with almost everything he says. I kept wanting to make Lucas into a smart, sophisticated, compassionate character and had to stop myself.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the musical "Bare", nor do I own anything that you recognize. **

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!"_

Lucas lay on his back outside staring through the thick branches with his mind bursting with confusion. Next to him, a text message was open on his phone.

FROM: Tanya

TO: Lucas

SENT AT: 7:12pm

Can u believe it?

_"__My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to soothe that rough touch with a tender kiss"_

His mind flashed backwards to Jason and Peter standing palm to palm with pink blushes staining their cheeks, as they desperately tried not to make eye contact.

Lucas texted back a quick Nah, can u? and rested his head against the birch tree behind him.

_"...faggot.""What'd you call me?"_

He thought of all the times he'd made nasty gay jokes. Thinking back on it, he couldn't believe how they hadn't snapped at him. It must have taken a lot of self-control.

He wondered how long Matt had known. Was that just a coincidence? No, it couldn't have been. Matt had seen them at the rave, he had said so himself. So why didn't he tell Father? Why didn't he confess to the priest?

_"What the Hell, the beds still warm, cause Ivy never sleeps alone, same receiver, different givers, throw the dog another bone!"_

Ivy was pregnant. Of all of the events of the night, Lucas had the easiest time believing that. She was the girl who slept around and had a new boyfriend every month. The fact that Jason was the dad was what surprised him.

Jason was the kid who had it all. He had the grades, the money...everything he needed. He was also the careful one. He wasn't the kid who'd screw himself like this. It hit Lucas suddenly that Jason would be a father. A father. To a soon-to-be living, breathing child.

Next to him, his phone buzzed with a new message.

I can. That's the problem :/

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou...lest...lest...""...lest faith turn to despair"_

If Lucas was honest with himself, he could see Peter. Peter was girlier than the rest of the guys, that much was obvious. He loved to cook, he liked some singer female named Dianna Ross, but nothing was WRONG with him. He was a nice guy, smart and helpful.

However, Lucas couldn't see Jason. Jason was...a guy. He played baseball and basketball. He watched dirty movies with Lucas. He didn't cook or like female singers, but he was queer? It just didn't make any sense to Lucas.

_" He knows, Jason...He knows because I told him…It was after Ivy's birthday. We were drunk. I'm sorry..."_

He suddenly felt a surge of sympathy for Peter. To find out your boyfriend got another girl pregnant? Ouch. One thing didn't make sense to Lucas. Why would Peter move in with him if he and Jason were dating? Unless...they broke up. That had to be it.

_" Two capful's the most you take, any more's a big mistake"_

He thought of the container of GHB in his locker with Jason's name sloppily printed on it. He decided he would bring, if only to show Jason he had no hard feelings for him. In general, Lucas wasn't very good with feelings, but even he could tell Jason would be hurt in the morning. Maybe some good old GHB would help him out.

"…_but he is already in love with a boy!"_

Those stupid nine words had affected Lucas and all of his friends an unbelievable amount. However, there had been some truth in what Matt had said about keeping everyone on the same page. He felt like he deserved to know that his two close friends had been going out.

And if Lucas could take those words back?

Why would he?


End file.
